


The Decaying Bride's Pet

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon's eyes widened as soon as Sarah Croydon's decaying spirit faded into view.





	The Decaying Bride's Pet

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon's eyes widened as soon as Sarah Croydon's decaying spirit faded into view. It wasn't how he wished to view her.   
A memory of viewing Sarah burning at the stake formed. There was another reason for Croydon's wide eyes. Sarah's new pet was on her shoulder. A mere spider.

 

THE END


End file.
